Shelving units and pegboard display units are the back bone to retail display for displaying merchandise within a retail establishment store. These shelving units typically have a rigid vertical support structure having a plurality of holes for either mounting shelves or peg hooks that support and display the merchandise that is to be sold. Typically, these display units are made from a substantially rigid sheet metal and have a painted finish to provide a clean appearance. In some retail settings, word fiber board pegboard sheets (board sheets with regularly spaced holes) may also be used.
Unfortunately, over time, as the display units are used and merchandise is added and removed from the peg hooks or shelves, the appearance of the display unit degrades as the paint begins to chip or the display units become dirty or rusty. Furthermore, as the display units are typically painted a uniform color, the display units are typically non-descript and provide limited visual appeal. However, during seasonal shopping periods for example such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and the like, it can be desirable to adjust the appearance of the display units to more accurately represent the shopping period or to provide an indicator as to the type of merchandise that is being sold on the specific display unit. However, repainting the display unit for each shopping season would be very time consuming and expensive.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a quick, easy and/or economical way to modify the appearance of the display unit.